


on the edge of the night

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, First Meetings, General Danvers Week, Goats, More like generic Norse, Thor!Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Alex meets with the god of thunder.





	on the edge of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Thunder.

Alex is not a woman of narrow horizons. She climbs the great hill behind the longhouse early each morning with her herd and sings the songs that draw the sun over the edge of Midgard. She has traveled the great trading routes with her father, and even now is training as sheildmaiden with the lord of the hall. She knows the Eddas nearly as well as the bard, and more tales besides. Which is why she is surprised when Thor herself drops from the sky to stand before her with a crack of thunder that shakes the sod beneath their feet.

Thor is tall, taller than the biggest man of the village, and while her hair is black like the underside of storm clouds the strand that escapes its binding to fall before her eyes is paler than the lightning that chases her passage. Her clothes are strange, thin and brightly dyed with dark inks, and they glimmer like a candle under the eaves on a wet night.

She straightens from her crouch and turns to regard Alex as one might approach a skittish hen with eggs to hide. Alex feels her feathers fluff up at the - threat? Nonthreat? Alex's lack of threat? – assessment that it implies.

In the midst of their watchful stillness, one of the goats wanders over to investigate the stranger and starts eating the edge of her cloak. Thor notices the creature and is instantly besotted. Alex allows her tension to fade away at her response. No one who reacts without threat to Tirfaoithonn's antics is dangerous to her, Aesir or no. She's as good as a cat for that, and gives milk besides.

"Well met."

"Well met indeed."

The words start to come easier, once she knows the role she needs to play. "Good health to you and yours. Be welcomed here in this ... field."

Thor accepts her welcome, unusual and ill provisioned as it may be, with all the grace of royalty and the goats are left to fend for themselves as they settle against a sun-warmed rock. Tirfaoithonn follows, attached and dragged along by the teeth.

As Thor tells her tale, she is bound in pursuit of a quest, searching for a child of sunshine, Freya's daughter in truth, but since she is so clearly outmatched by her four-legged opponent, she sees nothing against the idea of stopping here awhile and sharing her repast with Alex.

Alex sees nothing wrong with that proposition, and quarters her apple in turn.


End file.
